Une orgie de produits nettoyant
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Alfred, prévoyant et attentionné, toujours armé de son armée de produits nettoyant. Et oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de nettoyer le bordel que laisse Maître Bruce et son journaliste derrière eux!


Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir/Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

Alors voilà, j'ai écrit un petit machin tout mignon, à voir à voir ce que vous en pensez XD

 **Ship :** Superbat (T_T j'adore ma vie)  
 **Prompt :** La dernière fois qu'ils ont couché ensembles  
 **First line :** Comment est-ce que la fenêtre était-elle devenue aussi sale ?  
 **Dialogues :** « Tu m'as entendu. Retire. Moi. Ça ! » - « Bouh ! »

 **Disclaimer :** Superman et Batman ne m'appartiennent pas (tant pis pour eux)  
 **Beta :** Spleen du Kiwi Bleu (je crois elle a pas trop apprécié de lire… du moins elle a pas apprécié le mind fuck…. Et tous mes anglicismes dans ma fic, gomen XD)  
 **Note :** Si vous n'avez pas vu _Batman VS Supeman : Dawn of Justice_ … on s'en tape y a pas de spoiler du film mais c'est juste pour vous mettre en tête quels acteurs sont utilisé pour les deux superhéros XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Comment est-ce que la fenêtre était-elle devenue aussi sale ?

La question était bien évidemment rhétorique, Alfred le savait bien, mais si seulement il n'était pas obligé de toujours nettoyer derrière Maître Bruce, il serait bien plus reposé, parce que c'était franchement fatiguant.

Une fois de plus, Maître Bruce avait invité son journaliste préféré dans son immense manoir. Cela devenait vraiment une habitude. Une mauvaise, en plus de cela. Car cela se finissait toujours en match vigoureux pour savoir qui serait au-dessus cette fois-ci.

Alfred n'en était pas à sa première partie de jambes en l'air, il savait très bien ce qui se tramait entre les deux superhéros, malgré le fait que Bruce se sentait aussi discret qu'une chauve-souris dans la nuit.

Alfred se remémora la première fois que Clark Kent avait gagné leurs joutes journalières et qu'il avait pu contempler avec horreur les dégâts de ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

« Tu m'as entendu ! Retire. Moi. Ça ! De suite ! »

Clark fit une moue boudeuse, voyant que Bruce ne s'était toujours pas décidé à retirer son costume.

« J'ai gagné ! Tu es à moi pour la soirée, continua l'alien avec un sourire de prédateur, se rapprochant de son Batman. »

Bruce haussa les sourcils, choqué de voir qu'il avait perdu pour ce soir.

« Non ! Je demande la belle !

\- Rêve ! se moqua Superman. »

Clark vola en direction de son amant, qui s'échappa en tombant du parapet où il se tenait, pour finir par se poser en douceur tout en bas de sa cave, à côté de son bureau rempli d'ordinateurs et autres gadgets.

« Bouh ! »

Bruce sursauta à peine. Bien sûr que Clark était capable de le suivre, il pouvait voler, lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, un extraterrestre ultra excité lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser avec force et passion. Et où était passé son haut d'ailleurs ? Décidément, Bruce était toujours autant impressionné par l'envie dévorante de Clark.

Prenant Batman entre ses bras puissants, Clark s'envola en direction de la partie aménagée du manoir, et non la cave humide, définitivement moins accueillante pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire subir à la chauve-souris.

« Mais repose-moi donc, grogna Bruce, voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination mais que Superman ne le lâchait toujours pas.

\- Tu es vraiment à croquer quand tu t'énerves, sortit l'alien avec délice. »

Bruce n'eut même pas le temps de ronchonner qu'il se faisait plaquer contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, le torse collé contre celui de Superman, sa bouche prise d'assaut par la langue avide de l'alien.

Clark continuait de savourer la bouche de Bruce, lui mordant les lèvres, l'enserrant toujours fermement contre lui.

« Tu comptes me retirer mes vêtements oui ou merde ? s'énerva Bruce, voyant qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas savourer le contact de leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. »

Superman recula légèrement, observant sa proie avec envie et désir.

« J'ai la plus belle récompense de la soirée, triompha l'alien, déchirant sans aucun état d'âme les vêtements du superhéros. »

Bruce sourit vicieusement, prenant le temps de retirer les lambeaux de son torse musclé.

« Ramène-toi ici, de suite, prévint-il. Sinon tu peux toujours rêver avant de pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de moi ! »

Clark reprit l'homme d'assaut, le plaquant de nouveau avec férocité contre la fenêtre, leurs deux torses se frottant l'un contre l'autre, pendant que leurs bouches se battaient avec passion.

Mais Bruce n'était pas patient du tout, alors il se décida enfin à venir caresser l'objet de ses désirs, à savoir le cul d'acier de l'alien.

Superman ne se fit pas prier pour gémir dans la bouche de son amant quand il sentit les mains malaxer ses fesses avec force et envie.

Cependant, Clark n'avait pas gagné le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de Batman sans coup bas. Utilisant sa force, il se saisit des bras musclés de Bruce, les détachant de lui.

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais savourer mon prix ? demanda Clark d'un air amusé.

\- Ta gueule et continue ce que tu fais ! grogna Batman, pas d'humeur pour des plaisanteries. »

Bruce voulait que quelque chose se passe, soit Clark la lui mettait dans le cul, soit l'inverse, mais qu'il se passe un truc ! Maintenant !

Heureusement pour lui, Superman avait compris sa demande pas si subtile que ça, et il transporta leurs corps en sueur sur les draps luxueux du lit.

Clark ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers l'objet de son plaisir.

Bruce se mordit violemment la joue lorsqu'il sentit la bouche experte de Clark sur sa virilité.

C'était un accord silencieux entre eux, celui qui arriverait à faire crier l'autre le plus fort serait le gagnant, et Batman n'était pas connu pour être un bon perdant.

Mais c'était mal parti, ce stupide héros, avec sa coupe parfaite, était ridiculement doué avec sa langue, lui faisant ressentir un plaisir intense.

Le journaliste appréciait de voir Bruce se tordre de plaisir devant lui, refusant obstinément de crier sa jouissance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Superman avait plusieurs tours dans son sac.

Relevant les jambes de Bruce, il découvrit avec plaisir la deuxième chose qu'il qui lui faisait le plus envie, le cul parfait de Batman.

Le sourire sadique de Clark ne plut pas du tout au millionnaire. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait encore prévu ?

« Bordel de merde de sa race de mes deux ! jura violemment Bruce. »

Il sentait Clark en lui, sa langue léchant avec perversion son intimité si sensible. Batman n'était que plaisir et transpiration, agrippant les draps avec toute sa force, pendant que Clark le goûtait.

Ne pouvant plus endurer ce traitement aussi plaisant que vicieux, Bruce craqua.

« Putain mais tu vas me la mettre oui ? J'ai pas tout mon temps, bordel ! »

Superman sourit de toutes ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il adorait quand le millionnaire devenait vulgaire quand il voulait quelque chose.

Heureusement pour lui, Clark était plus qu'obligeant, statut de superhéros oblige.

Se saisissant du lubrifiant, déposé par Alfred sur la table de nuit en prévision de ce moment, il s'enduisit les doigts doucement, avant de pénétrer l'intimité de Bruce avec attention.

Bruce soupira de délice quand il sentit les doigts puissants du journaliste l'ouvrir doucement. Il appréciait ce trait de caractère avec Clark. L'alien n'était que puissance et brutalité, et pourtant, il était si considérant des besoins des autres, même si bordel il avait hâte d'avoir la chose en lui pour de vrai !

Considérant enfin que le millionnaire était enfin prêt pour lui, Clark fit entrer son sexe avec douceur dans l'intimité de Bruce.

Bruce se retint de justesse de gémir comme une pucelle lors de sa première fois, mais sa mère que c'était bon de se sentir enfin complet.

Clark, lui, n'en menait pas large, il était à deux doigts de jouir tellement son amant avait un cul parfait.

Enfin, l'alien se mit à bouger, sortant complètement pour entrer à nouveau d'un coup. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs bouches se rencontrant alors que leur plaisir allait crescendo.

Bruce passa ses bras autour du cou de Clark, et ses jambes autour de ses hanches dans le but de le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il aimait le contact du torse poilu et légèrement transpirant de l'alien contre lui, et les coups puissants lui faisaient voir les étoiles.

Superman ne se ménageait plus, la tête dans le cou de Bruce, il avait accéléré ses mouvements de bassin, pénétrant son amant à une vitesse surhumaine.

Suçant et mordillant la peau de l'humain, Clark continuait de le remplir de plaisir, écoutant avec délice l'autre homme bafouiller son plaisir, ainsi que quelques insultes parmi le lot.

« Oh mon dieu… oh oui…. Putain ! Clark ! Continue merde ! »

Bruce laissait échapper un flot continu de parole, sa prostate délicieusement torturée par le sexe de Clark, son corps entier en feu.

Tirant la tête de Clark par les cheveux, Bruce plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, l'embrassant avec ferveur et passion, tandis qu'il jouissait avec puissance, se répandant entre leurs deux corps entrelacés.

Superman continua ses mouvements, pilonnant inlassablement le millionnaire qui continuait de jouir.

Bruce était à deux doigts de s'évanouir face à la force des sensations auxquelles son corps était soumis. Clark avait une endurance digne d'un dieu, et lui, pauvre humain, ne pouvait qu'endurer ce plaisir intense. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait jouir aussi longtemps, mais le voilà, incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente, se contentant juste d'enlacer avec force l'alien, espérant que cette sensation ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Clark se sentait arriver à sa fin, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer plus longtemps, l'intérieur de Bruce était une délicieuse torture, lui faisant ressentir un plaisir inimaginable.

Enlaçant lui aussi son amant, il effectua encore quelques va-et-vient, se répandant avec puissance dans l'intimité de Bruce, qui gémissait constamment.

Pour faire bonne mesure, le journaliste mordit la clavicule de Bruce, laissant une jolie marque rouge sur la peau, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur l'autre homme, dévasté par la puissance de leur orgasme.

Bruce, les bras toujours autour de Clark, caressait les cheveux de son amant distraitement, encore embué par le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Je savais que gagner était bien plus amusant que perdre ! fit remarquer Clark, relevant la tête pour observer les yeux bleus de Bruce.

\- Oh mais tu vas la fermer ? grogna Bruce, les yeux clos. »

Et disant ces mots, il rabattit la tête de Clark contre son cou, déterminé à profiter de la présence de son alien jusqu'à la fin.

Vraiment, Alfred en avait marre, une fois de plus les fenêtres étaient marquées par la trace d'un corps, créée par la sueur due à leurs ébats.

Se saisissant de son fidèle chiffon, il commença à nettoyer la chambre, sachant pertinemment que dans quelques heures, il serait bon pour recommencer tout son travail.

Il n'était pas assez payé pour ça.

* * *

VOILA VOILA ! Mon grand retour dans le monde *tousse* merveilleux *s'étouffe* du lemon…

Vraiment, je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça, je voulais faire une PUTAIN de frustration, et puis je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas sympa envers les lecteurs qui continuent encore de me lire malgré mes moults frustrations XD

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop ridicule, je suis très rouillé à cet exercice XD

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


End file.
